Cookies
by ltifal
Summary: just a short drabble


**Authoress note: another short fic, a drabble and useless one **

**Disclaimer: none below was mine **

**Warning: not betaed, possible grammar mistake and error. Please bear with me**

_Cookies?_

"Erm… but Fuji, do we have to do this?"

"You wanna wait instead?"

"I…"

"How about you, Tezuka?"

"…"

A chuckle "you can't resist too, can you?" another chuckle from Fuji as Tezuka let out a groan.

"But Fuji…" Oishi said hesitated "that would be stealing."

"No, that would be taking without permission." He grin

"Won't that be the same?" Tezuka answer just made Fuji grin even wider.

"Ow, come on Tezzy." A glare when Tezuka heard that nickname while Oishi sweat drop "look! He's just putting it inside." He continued with whisper

"I can see that, Fu… what are you doing!" a hiss when Tezuka spot Fuji moved himself closer toward the table in front of them, like a hunter. Fuji peeked slightly just to make sure that the Red Head was busy, suddenly Fuji hide himself just in time to duck from Kikumaru who turned around with a steal baking plate on his hand. "Hoy… funny, I thought I saw Fuji earlier." A twitch then shrug him off and turned back, looking at the oven. Back to Tezuka and Oishi who hide behind the door and thinking of the same thing, about the reason why they should hide themself…

"…Eiji really has good eyes."

"You're his partner…" a blink and confused look from his Fukubucho (vice president)

"So? What do you mean by that?"

"… Never mind…" Tezuka looked around and found small note book beside the telephone table, he snapped a piece of paper and ripped it into a smallest one, rolling the piece with his hand until it shape like a ball then slowly throw it toward Fuji, just enough to catch his attention. The Honey Brown hair realized it and turned his head toward Tezuka just in time to found Tezuka gestured him to come back and leaved Kikumaru alone. Oishi could be spot shaking his head, but Fuji was not Fuji if he back off from the challenge, right? He just smiled at them and back to the jar in front of him, ignoring the Bucho (captain) who let out another groan. His eyes opened slightly; carefully he moved his hand toward the jar and slowly lifted it from the table. He tiptoed back to Oishi and Tezuka with triumph.

"Fuji!" a whisper hiss from his Bucho (captain) as Oishi quietly slap his forehead.

"So come on, we go." He said with a grin and walked away, followed by the other.

Tennis

No

Oujisama

Meanwhile…

"Now I have to put this one on the... Eh?" blinking cutely, Kikumaru gazed to the table. "Are? Where is the jar?" putting the baking pan on his hand onto the table, he looked around just to make sure that the jar wasn't playing hide and seek with him (of course not), he even rub his hair in confuse until a big 'aha' popped above his head. "I'm pretty sure where did he go." He said as he took the baking pan and moved outside the kitchen toward his room. Walking carefully not to make any sound, he finally reached the door knob and opened it so sudden and fast, just in time to see Fuji with his fresh baking cookie grit between his teeth. He chuckled as he saw Oishi who was blushing with a cookie on his hand and a cocking Tezuka with a still half cookie on his hand. Fuji finally chewed the cookie and gives him a smile and a little wave.

"Yo." He said between munching his stolen cookie and took another cookie from the jar in front of him. Another chuckle from Kikumaru "Nyah, I never thought that Tezuka and Oishi could become your partner in crime on 'stealing Kikumaru cookies operation'?" continued the Red Head as he saw a still chocked Tezuka drank his glass of water, while Oishi tried to suppress his blush. "Eiji… I…" before he could apologized, Kikumaru declare loudly "For the one who stole my cookie, you all shall be punished!" a grin "Fuji, wash the dish in the kitchen, don't worry though, there were only 2 cooking pans, a spoon and 2 plates. Oishi, you have to help me put this freshly cookies into the jar, and Tezuka? Why don't you make 4 cups of tea for us so we can enjoy the afternoon tea together?" hearing 'the punishment'; the other just looked at each other and shrug their shoulder then get up to finish it. After all Kikumaru's fresh baking cookie and cake were hard to resist.

_Owari_

**Authoress note: the Yakitate 'Sunday' soundtrack keep poking me to write this fic so here it is, the short drabble I make. If you want to make a comment just press the review button, although I think this fic just as useless as it content :p **


End file.
